


while you lips are still red

by veralemon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 00:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veralemon/pseuds/veralemon
Summary: 他把口红藏在要买的商品里，好像它不过是意外掉进去的添头。这一整个上午，它都在他的衣袋里，被他的体温和手捂得温热将近融化。





	while you lips are still red

**Author's Note:**

> 菜鸡写手转型写簧菜鸡写手,是VD口红PLAY，尽管和口红好像没多大关系。

即使但丁能够在蕾蒂第一次以削减债务为诱饵时躲得远远的，他也依然会明白所有诱人的商品都被命运暗中标好了价格，只是时间早晚问题。除了沙漠中饥渴欲死的旅人，没有人会愿意用灵魂换一口水喝，换算在不被基本生理需求拘束的恶魔猎人身上，就是他可以为了不加橄榄的萨拉米香肠披萨同意蕾蒂的恶作剧。

蕾蒂摆正他的头，警告他如果再胡乱摇晃脑袋那么利息就会加倍。

“还挺好看的，有时候我真羡慕你们这些恶魔，不用担心过敏。”她离得很近，呼吸相交，明明该是个暧昧的适合接吻的距离，却只会让但丁觉得他和肉店里一块被挑剔观察的熟肉并无区别。蕾蒂非常满意地放开他，随手拿来粉饼盒，在那面小小的雕花圆镜里但丁看到了他自己，一如往常，除了嘴唇异常的红润鲜艳。

“哇哦，”即使蕾蒂就在旁边，他还是忍不住感叹，“这么看我还是很帅。”

蕾蒂给了他一肘击。

好朋友就是会不断想出新点子好整你出丑的人，蕾蒂只是拿着管口红在但丁面前晃一晃，就让他大惊失色宛如看到了天敌的兔子。“帮我试色，你就有钱点披萨了。”她说出了魔鬼之音，真正的半魔坐立难安，半是因为实在想吃披萨，半是蕾蒂提出的条件诱人而危险。

最后但丁咬咬牙答应了：不过是一管口红，涂上去他的内脏又不会缺一块。

“不是一管，”蕾蒂纠正，“虽然不能给自己涂，但我买了一整套的。”

但丁面如死灰。披萨，他在心里默念，披萨。这样他才不会拔腿就逃。

“你不是说你过敏吗？”他垂死挣扎，“为什么还要花这么多钱？”

他的好友已经在挑出另一支了，“因为他们都很好看，而且，”她报了一个数字，一个可以让但丁咋舌他要宰多少恶魔能买多少份披萨的数字，“也不是很贵。”

即使但丁自认为已经足够了解他的好友，他还是忍不住暗自嘀咕：女人真是比恶魔还可怕。

“第二支，”蕾蒂在但丁的哀嚎声中高声宣布，“是橘红色。”

一个不知道算不算好消息的事是，蕾蒂是敏感皮，许多口红到她这里都是只剩下观赏作用，满足她可怕的囤积欲望。但丁可以很多次地以出卖肉体换取债务的削减，虽然他自己都对日渐不减反增的数字摸不着头脑。他开始渐渐习惯那些明明颜色差不多却品牌不同、名字也不一的小小管子，有好几次，他忘了卸妆就接到委托，在委托人和恶魔古怪的眼光中拔出黑檀木和白象牙，警告目击者不要说出去。再后来，他甚至已经不在意业界是不是流传着传奇恶魔猎人其实是女装癖的传言了。

然后他遇到了尼禄，在佛杜那长大的白发男孩，对自己的特殊力量欲盖弥彰。但丁疲惫苍老的心几乎感到欣喜，想不到不食人间烟火的维吉尔还有那么一天。他对男孩抱着复杂的感情，尼禄是他兄长血脉的延续，但他不必像他们兄弟俩一样为沉重命运所累，他甚至比当时的他们更明白什么才是最该保护的。

……但要他继续回忆尼禄是如何涨红着脸，结结巴巴地问但丁涂口红是有什么增强力量的秘术吗，那还是算了。

但丁犹豫片刻，终于下定决心抓起那管口红。

他是被维吉尔指使着出来采购的，前几天维吉尔一直保留着胜者的特权不知道如何使用，也许是突然来的灵感，在但丁拉起T恤热得吐舌头的时候。“你早晚会被那些无用的脂肪溺死，”他的哥哥冷眼以待，“现在，出去找一些健康的食物吃。”就和小时候逼他吃西兰花一样的神情和语调。

他在沃尔玛里挑挑拣拣，终于把临走前维吉尔丢给他的清单上几行名字都划去，蔬菜，意大利面，奶酪，洁厕剂，洗面奶，沐浴乳，还有刮胡刀（但丁有种不好的预感）。就当他拎着购物篮准备去柜台结账的时候，他伫立在闪亮的彩妆展柜前，被那里成排摆放的唇彩吸引了目光。

历经多年蕾蒂和后来者帕蒂、崔西的折磨，他依然保持着“娘炮才化妆”的歧视心理，并且对目睹过的繁琐化妆程序敬谢不敏。但——口红不一样，他回忆年轻时蕾蒂的那些恶作剧，她是怀着真情实感的妒忌抓着他当试色材料，某些好看的颜色还会反复尝试。她抚摸他的脸庞和唇瓣手法温柔感情真挚，和抓着卡莉安·娜的时候一个样子，末了长叹一声恶魔，让但丁怀疑如果有人花钱悬赏他的头颅，她一定会第一个抢下悬赏。

她现在依然泼辣，是世界上最不好惹的两个女人之一，可试色活动已经很久没有进行了——但丁知道原因，他摸着下巴上粗糙的胡碴，心知她和他一样都在逐渐被时间侵蚀。不同的是，蕾蒂作为最后一个女巫，依然不敌人类的生长衰老规律；而但丁是自愿的，至少过去是。

对于漫长的寿命而言衰老微不足道，他只在和维吉尔的相处中突然发现自己似乎与维吉尔的步伐脱节了。尽管从过去他们就没有一致过，维吉尔太快而但丁决意选择另一条道路，然后当维吉尔不得不停下来，但丁又毫无顾忌地慢慢衰亡，他曾经自认为在人世了无牵挂，很久很久以前他就不为任何人而活、也不为自己活了。

他把口红藏在要买的商品里，好像它不过是意外掉进去的添头。这一整个上午，它都在他的衣袋里，被他的体温和手捂得温热将近融化。

维吉尔有睡午觉的习惯，但丁从没有像今天这样痛恨和感谢他这个习惯。半魔人为什么还要睡觉？他给了但丁充足的独处时间，让后者坐在高背椅上沉痛反省他为什么要拿维吉尔的信用卡买这个，如果维吉尔想起来要收据，那么但丁就只能支支吾吾顾左右而言他，然后不得不主动供出来他在浪费金钱。

他横下心来，打开那支在桌上乱滚的口红。正红色，从他从蕾蒂那里听来的一点美妆知识——只是一点——他知道正红色是最适合他的颜色，涂上去就连男人也会愿意去亲吻他。这比喻烂透了，在当时但丁表达了他的不满：“为什么说的我好像被排除在外似的？”女孩轻蔑地纠正他：“你不算，你至多就是个兄控基佬。”

即使只是一管小小的劣质口红，被他的体温熏得温热黏软，但丁能够扭断恶魔脖子的手依然在颤抖。他回忆女人们如何手法轻柔均匀地涂抹，然后叫他抿抿嘴，可好像记忆断片了一样，他只记得蕾蒂旋开盖子，而后他就被迫对着镜子欣赏蕾蒂的手法了，女人们互相讨论的声音和她们身上的香水味经过遥远的时光飘来。但丁睁开眼睛，他同时也听到了年久失修的楼梯发出的吱呀声。

“哦。”但丁说，啪一声口红就掉了下去。

披着外套的维吉尔向他颔首示意，几缕额发垂下来，脸上尚残留睡意：“你苦恼的声音太大，吵醒我了。”

“我可以当做你是在夸张吗？”

维吉尔看着他好像他在说什么违反常识的胡话。“我能感觉到你，气味和魔力，我恶魔的那一半都快流口水了，”他皱眉，用鼻子哼了一声，“你很软弱，你在……悲伤和怀念过去。”

但丁反驳：“我对过去毫无眷恋。”

“那不过是……”他斟词酌句，“一种感慨。我现在不能喝酒了，就只能胡思乱想打发时间了，明白吗？对不起维吉尔，我现在出门闲逛一会儿，不打扰你继续休息。”

“别走。”

但丁诧异地抬头，他的哥哥非常坦诚地、毫无羞愧地说出了这句话。这真的是非常的……非常的不维吉尔。他从没有挽留过谁，永远在等待但丁主动过来向他寻求依靠或者挑衅他的权威。他的兄长拽下披在肩上的外套，顺手搭在沙发上，看着他的眼神意味深长。

“过来吧，”良久，维吉尔终于说，“我不只能感受到你的软弱，还有你的索求。”

但丁不知道他发出了怎样的呜咽声，几乎是魂飞天外而又急不可耐。等回过神来，他已经躺在维吉尔的膝上，鼻子在他的颈间嗅闻，他为自己醉汉似的行为羞耻，却又沉浸在维吉尔的气息里，他们共用那块已经有些发硬的香皂，柠檬味的洗涤剂，维吉尔闻起来像他也不像他。维吉尔就是维吉尔。

他的哥哥轻轻捏了捏他的后脖颈，像在安抚一只极度缺乏安全感的猫，而后抓住他的衣领，用力吻咬他纹路很少的薄薄的嘴唇，舌头叩开紧闭的牙关。但丁惊呆了，张开嘴任由维吉尔闯进来，劣质的红色染上他们互相摩擦的皮肤。维吉尔绝对用上了恶魔的力量。他气喘吁吁，无奈且愤怒地想从小维吉尔憋气时间就比他长，这不公平。

“现在，”维吉尔终于大发慈悲放开了他。他们额头相抵，呼吸一样炙热，在这么近的距离里他能看到维吉尔虹膜上像是直接从天空切割下来的整块湛蓝洁净的圆，瞳孔紧缩成一个小小的点。就是在这个瞬间，他意识到他的兄弟对他饱含着什么样的欲望，“告诉我，你想要什么？”

你想要什么？他的哥哥这么问他，让他恍惚回到了过去：他们幼小稚嫩，维吉尔面无表情，但他能清晰感受到他的不耐烦。小时候的但丁精力旺盛又不知足，唯一的直接受害者就是维吉尔。他和哥哥争吵厮打，用上剪得很钝的指甲和整齐的牙齿，在气喘吁吁地发泄过一通后但丁躺倒在草丛里，同样衣衫凌乱肮脏的维吉尔弯下腰，非常冷静地问他不知足的小弟弟想要什么，让出来的一口海绵蛋糕，父亲送的新的木剑，还是他的陪伴？

但丁从始至终只想要一样东西。“我……我想要你。”他承认，羞赧的热度悄悄爬上耳尖。对于一个自视为能在恶魔丛里杀进杀出的硬汉这实在是太具挑战性了，和高潮的时候大声尖叫可不一样，一个只是生理欲望，一个却要他剖开心脏展示自己的伤疤。

他的兄弟声音嘶哑，很明显维吉尔也抱持着相同的渴求：“那就如你所愿。”

当维吉尔打开他的皮带的时候但丁意识到了他的企图。“搞什么——非要在这里做吗？”他口头上不情愿地抱怨，但还是非常自觉地帮助维吉尔脱下他身上的衣物。这下两个人赤裸相对了。但丁的眼角抽了抽：他的兄弟，他们过去看向对方宛如在看一面镜子，可现在他们互相比较，但丁显得……苍老而松弛，饱受脂肪的喜爱，维吉尔的肌肉线条相比之于更锋锐年轻，他像一头成熟矫健、正值壮年的雄狮，沉稳、内敛而蓄势待发；他唇角还有一抹艳丽的红色。

“真不公平，”他喃喃道，维吉尔抬眼看他，“没什么，只是有点想明白为什么女人愿意为一管小小的口红疯狂了。”

他的兄长伸出手指搓揉他的下唇，把那些颜色搓揉得更加均匀，沉思片刻。“你这样也不错。”他说。

但丁哼笑，维吉尔是在安慰他吗？就像小时候一样，拉着他的手告诉他那些把他当怪物的人是在撒谎？

他自觉缓慢地跪了下去，即使克制如维吉尔，也在他含进去的时候不由自主地抓紧了他的头发，短促尖锐地抽了一口气。但丁用舌头舔舐头部不断滴落的前液，舌面上腥咸滚烫，他抬头看向维吉尔，他的哥哥紧抿嘴唇，眉间有一道显眼的皱褶，仿佛快感比疼痛更加难以忍受。于是他尝试着吞下更多，舌头在柱身滑动，维吉尔的阴茎即使在他湿热的口腔里也散发着不容忽视的热度。当喉咙的软肉被抵住时，但丁有些后悔，或许他太急于求成了，吞咽反应让他想要干呕，但维吉尔的反应让他着迷：他眼皮下转动颤抖的眼珠，胸膛剧烈的起伏，一滴汗珠在他形状完美的肌肉上滚落。

下一刻，他们四目相对，维吉尔嘴唇动了动，他就被按在沙发上了。“我觉得你似乎太自以为是了。”维吉尔慢吞吞地说，眼神里像有蓝色的冰在燃烧。他们靠的那么近以至于但丁除了自己的倒影什么也看不见；相信维吉尔也是如此。

“那么，我们可以开始下一局了。”他这有控制狂倾向的哥哥居高临下，面色慨然不动，就好像刚刚被但丁吸得快要丢盔卸甲的人不是他。

“等一下等一下！”但丁紧并双腿。

维吉尔试图掰开无果，按捺下心里的不耐：“怎么了，还有什么问题吗？”

“那个，我，”但丁吱唔半晌，在看到维吉尔几乎耐心尽失的时候才肯承认，“我的口红掉了。”

他听到维吉尔若有所思地叹气。“你说的对，我该帮你捡起来，”那支口红就滚落在地板上显眼的位置，这真是招昏招，维吉尔随手就捞回口红扔给他，“现在我们继续吗？”

“额，”但丁脑子转的飞快，“我觉得沙发太挤了。”

维吉尔认同地点点头，双手抓着弟弟丰润的大腿——就像小时候他如何抱摔他的幼弟，让但丁头埋在泥坑里挣扎不能——但丁意识到了危机。

他把他放在那张台球桌上。“你可以选择自己舒服一点的姿势。”维吉尔体贴地说。

“有没有人说过，”但丁从牙缝里挤出这句话，“你一点也不像做了父亲的人？”

维吉尔掐着他的屁股让他放轻松。他的两根手指在洞口的褶皱上摩挲，指尖带着润滑剂浅浅顶入肠肉。而但丁，但丁像是在经历头一回时快要过呼吸的处女。他们不是没做过，多年以前那个雨夜血和雨水一起恣意生长，他们的竞赛可没现在这样小打小闹，维吉尔作为胜利者粗暴而残忍地享用了他的胞弟，可但丁也不曾真正屈服。他们本就没指望从和对方的性爱里享受快感——除了征服对方的喜悦——那时候他们还年轻，抱着毫无用处的倔强自以为是，任何稍微沉溺于爱的苗头都被掐死在萌芽之前。

但这会儿，但丁有的只是那么一丝丝的难堪，小小的一丝丝，当维吉尔掐着他的腰要求他翘起屁股。他已经不再是年轻的那个男孩，一颗衰老疲惫的心和一具不那么完美的躯壳，他顺从地照做了，尽力不去想他的脊背上是否有晒出来的雀斑，见鬼，过去他从不会担心自己的魅力是否不足。

“我没有和更多人做过这个。”维吉尔坦然承认，同时塞进去第三根手指撑开那小小的肉环，“除了你和尼禄的母亲。”

但丁各种意义上地噎住了：“我们可以不在做爱的时候谈这个。”

他努力平缓呼吸，维吉尔是在征求他的宽容吗？他们什么时候略过漫长的磨合期变得像是真正的兄弟？——虽然亲兄弟是不会上床的。但丁脸埋在胳膊里，突然笑出了声。

“你把我的口红都吻掉色了，”他要求，“让我补一下妆吧，老哥。”

他能感觉到背后惊人的热度，维吉尔覆上来，呼吸的热气吹拂着他的耳尖，阴茎在他的会阴摩擦滑动，很快那块皮肤便被顶撞得发热发肿。疼痛伴随着愉悦开始掌控他的全身。维吉尔以缓慢而有力的力道将阴茎戳进他的股缝，那里已经扩张得很充分了，柔软湿润灼热丰厚，温顺甚至是贪婪地将他吞吃进去，肉环紧紧箍着根部，让维吉尔几乎感到疼痛。“请便，你不用在意我。”他声音粗哑，因为盘踞在胸腔里剧烈弹动的心脏和欲望；维吉尔得一分，他比但丁更早明白了他的渴求是为谁。

但丁伸手艰难摸索台球桌上骨碌碌乱滚的口红，他不再回忆过去；不过是管口红。他尽情地大声呻吟，抱怨着维吉尔疏忽照顾的地方：他挺立的乳头、干渴的嘴唇和硬热的性器。好吧，维吉尔说，好像但丁还是那个提出无理要求但他依然会满足的孩子。他帮助但丁扭过来，但丁掰开大腿，喘息着说请继续。

很快他便意识到他中了胞弟的诡计——他唇上过多的人工香精和化学膏体并不好吃。但丁用吻热情地爱抚他，很多很多个吻，在他的额头、鼻梁、嘴唇、下巴和坚实的臂膊，到处都是蠢兮兮的艳丽的红痕。但丁点着那些吻痕，得意扬扬地说但丁得一分。维吉尔不说话，只是掐着他的腿更加用力地操他，用阴茎、用舌头。

他们一同被汹涌的爱欲捕获。

end.

PS.  
尼禄觉得不对劲。

如果不是姬莉叶太善良担心他的爸爸叔叔会把自己饿死在家里，他是绝不会踏进Devil May Cry半步的。斯巴达兄弟俩才不是什么可怜的孤寡老人，他们过去可是轮着番利用了他的善良和天真，玩弄过之后就又溜之大吉，把红墓市整个烂摊子丢个他。亏他还失落地认为他们不会再回来了，小心翼翼地保管着维吉尔留给他的诗集，还对着那本手绘的集子说了好多多愁善感的蠢话。

他不情愿地嘟囔着，身旁的妮可双眼简直在放光，一路上唠唠叨叨，这更加加深了年轻人的坏情绪。

他打开门，不出意外地看到维吉尔在沙发上正襟危坐，翻阅着一本可能尼禄这辈子都没兴趣了解的大部头，而但丁双脚支在办公桌上，脸上盖着杂志呼呼大睡；这幅场景已经是司空见惯的，好像他的两位长辈每天都无所事事，屁股生根发芽长在他们的宝座上。

他带着怒气和一袋家制零食——都是姬莉叶额外做的，在分给孩子们之后装起来，告诫妮可路上不要吃太多——走进来，语气不善地哼了一声，算是对他父亲打的招呼；他收到了维吉尔不赞同的目光。

然后他抽下叔叔脸上的杂志，后者正睡得一脸蠢相：“嘿老家伙，快醒醒，你口水快要滴下去了。”

一切一如往常，连他的动作程序都没有任何变化，但他的直觉告诉他不是那么简单。在尼禄把易坏的几盒布丁和奶酪放进冰箱里，并告诫两位老家伙最好记得擦擦窗玻璃、给花浇浇水之后，他终于明白不对劲的地方在哪里了。

“但丁……？父亲……？”他环视客厅和兄弟俩，疑惑越来越深越来越浓，“为什么你们两个嘴唇都肿了？”是什么特殊类型的恶魔攻击吗？这个世界上除了他们自己，还有谁能伤到维吉尔和但丁吗？

他不靠谱的叔叔嘿嘿一笑。只是昨天尝试了一下墨西哥菜，他说，对吗，维吉尔？


End file.
